If only
by HeartsofInk
Summary: What happens when Damon and Elena happen to be alone. Mature content.


**If Only.**

I do not own these characters.

This is pure Elena/Damon smut, don't expect a plot.

Warning – Contains mature content. All the way through. Sorry. Over 18's only.

Elena stretched on the sofa and stood up, running her hands through her long hair. She shook the stiffness of sleep from her joints as she stood. Stefan had kissed her and left to stalk night's creatures, abandoning her to the warmth of the fire and the embrace of sleep. But she should be waiting when he returned. Straightening her crumpled clothes she turned and froze. Damon. He smirked, looking her up and down and stepped forward. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, black shirt unbuttoned, hair tousled. Had he been watching her sleep?

She knew better than to run. He was a predator, his instinct was to chase. Instead, she slowly looked up into his eyes, willing into her face the look she usually kept for Stefan. Sultry and inviting, this look was designed to disarm him, surprise him. Seeing his eyes widen and his pupils dilate, she knew he had had underestimated his reaction.

In an instant he had her pinned to the wall, his hands clenched in to fists on the wooden panelling either side of her head. She gasped and looked up, the space around her suddenly filled with _him_; his weight pressing her back, firm and unrelenting. She tried to turn her head but couldn't tear her gaze from his eyes, locked on hers, their murky darkness velvet soft and burning a fierce challenge that her body couldn't help but answer. Electric shocks tingled up her spine as she felt his breath on her face and with a twist of the mouth that was almost, but not quite, a smirk, he pressed her harder towards the wall.

It was as if he could feel the conflict between her body and her mind. He was so close and she couldn't help the desire that flickered across her gaze, a desire that became naked hunger as he trailed one hand down the side of her face. His fingers barely brushed her skin as they reached the line of her jaw, teasing their way back up to her ear and back down the slender column of her throat where her pulse raced its hypnotic pattern.

When she couldn't stand the sensation any longer, she jerked in his grasp, to embrace him or fight him off she didn't know. It didn't matter. His fingers were quickly replaced by his lips, kissing and sucking their way back up to her lips where they showed just how much a few hundred years of practice was worth.

She let out a small moan when his tongue thrust into her mouth and as the last vestiges of her restraint melted in his embrace she found that her hands were free and she hooked one behind his neck, the other clenching a handful of his shirt, pulling herself further into the kiss and giving her silent reply to his challenge.

Quicker than her mind could process, he had thrown her legs around his waist and pulled her up the wall, not loosing the contact of his lips against hers, until the only thing supporting her was his solid body pressed tightly to hers. '_Damon_' she breathed as his lips tore from hers to lay another trail of burning kisses down her throat. His fangs grazed her skin as they slid into place and she grasped his shoulders, digging her fingers into his flesh in mingled encouragement and fear. With an inhuman effort he pulled away far enough to look into her eyes. His look was feral; wild passion and insatiable hunger swirled in his features and her adrenaline shot up as she envisioned those exquisite lips parting to tear out her throat, those skilled hands crushing her bones with the lightest pressure. But there was something else in his gaze. A question and a plea and a promise. She closed her eyes briefly, consigning her last remnant thoughts to abandonment and then met his stare full on.

She pulled his head down to the spot where her pulse beat just below the skin and without further reservation he bit down hard, as if he were drawing her very soul to him through those two tiny wounds. She moaned louder this time as the endorphins rushed into her blood stream, sending her into a soaring wave of pleasure. As the wave peaked, she moved her hips against his tight trousers, her body making it perfectly clear what she wanted in return. This movement caused him to groan in turn as he pulled free from her neck, swinging her into his arms and depositing her onto the nearest sofa in one fluid motion.

The motion caused her to blink dizzily for a moment before his body once again covered hers, drawing her attention as he ripped at her clothes, not bothering to remove them in the correct way or even the correct order. His hands grazed her body all over as he did this and her breathing sped, her hands trying to reciprocate but failing to match his godly speed.

Another sudden gust of empty air and he was there again, his own clothes discarded – whole, she noticed with chagrin – and their bodies touching down every inch from head to toe. Only her thin lace pants remained between them and he dropped a finger to them, rubbing and stroking the coarse fabric against her, fast and then slow until she writhed under him. There was no escape to be had though, his free hand held her down as he inserted one then two fingers into her, pushing a harsh rhythm to match her thundering pulse. She came hard and fast, her walls contracting around his slowed fingers and once again she was floating on a cloud of pleasure – so much so that she didn't even flinch when his mouth moved to her swollen nipple, his fangs piercing the skin as his tongue toyed with her.

She arched her back, needing more, and he was quick to comply, positioning himself above her and thrusting in with one swift move. She bucked against this assault, only serving to bring him deeper. He didn't hesitate but began to move. Deep and sure he pounded her and she rose to meet him with every thrust until their cries mingled, their hands tangled in each others hair, and they came together, moving through it until she felt her world shatter and her conscience splinter and then they were still, holding tight to one another, refusing to let the moment leave and reality to return.

Elena raised her eyes to his and her heart clenched at the emptiness she saw there. The mischievous challenge and the feral wildness had been replaced by a chasm of longing. In that moment she knew just how much harder it would be to walk away.


End file.
